Repair
Repair Key Attribute: Intelligence ** Trained Only Use Check: Most Repair checks are made to fix complex electronic or mechanical devices. The DC is set by the GM. In general, simple repairs have a DC of 10 to 15 and require no more than a few minutes to accomplish. More complex repair work has a DC of 20 or higher and can require an hour or more to complete. Making repairs also involves a monetary cost when spare parts or new components are needed, represented by a Wealth check. If the GM decides this isn’t necessary for the type of repair the character is attempting, then no Wealth check is needed. Repair Task (Example) Purchase DC Repair DC Time Simple (tool, simple weapon) 4 10 1 min. Moderate (mechanical or electronic component) 7 15 10 min. Complex (mechanical or electronic device) 10 20 1 hr. Advanced (cutting-edge mechanical or electronic device) 13 25 10 hr. Jury-Rig: A character can choose to attempt jury-rigged, or temporary, repairs. Doing this reduces the purchase DC by 3 and the Repair check DC by 5, and allows the character to make the checks in as little as a full-round action. However, a jury-rigged repair can only fix a single problem with a check, and the temporary repair only lasts until the end of the current scene or encounter. The jury-rigged object must be fully repaired thereafter. A character can also use jury-rig to hot-wire a car or jump-start an engine or electronic device. The DC for this is at least 15, and it can be higher depending on the presence of security devices. The jury-rig application of the Repair skill can be used untrained. Repair Alien Technology: Given that most pieces of alien technology operate on different principles than our own, repairing alien technology using the Repair skill can be somewhat tricky. Unless the character is explicitly familiar with a particular alien species’ technology, any attempts to use the Repair skill on alien technology incur a +5 to the skill check DC. A sufficient Knowledge (technology) check (DC equal to the Repair skill base DC) eliminates this penalty. Repairing Vehicles, Starships, or Mecha: Repairing damage to a vehicle, starship, or mecha takes 1 hour of work, a mechanical tool kit, and a proper facility such as a workshop or hangar bay. (Without a tool kit, you take a –4 penalty on your Repair check.) At the end of the hour, make a Repair check (DC 20). Success repairs 2d6 points of damage. If damage remains, you may continue to make repairs for as many hours as it takes to restore the vehicle or starship to full hit points. Robots, Other Constructs, and Cybernetic Attachments: The same rules as vehicles, starships, or mecha apply to robots, other constructs, and cybernetic attachments, except that each successful application of the Repair skill restores 1d10 points of damage (instead of 2d6), and the Repair check is more difficult to achieve (DC 30). This skill may also be used to transplant the “brain” of a destroyed robot into a similar but intact robot frame. See the Robot Resurrection for more information on robotic brain transplants. Try Again?: Yes, though in some specific cases, the GM may decide that a failed Repair check has negative ramifications that prevent repeated checks. Special: A character can take 10 or take 20 on a Repair check. When making a Repair check to accomplish a jury-rig repair, a character can’t take 20. Repair requires an electrical tool kit, a mechanical tool kit, or a multipurpose tool, depending on the task. If the character do not have the appropriate tools, he or she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Craft (mechanical) or Craft (electronic) can provide a +2 synergy bonus on Repair checks made for mechanical or electronic devices (see Skill Synergy). A vehicle, starship, cybernetic attachment, mecha, robot, or other construct that is reduced to 0 hp cannot be repaired. It can be salvaged for parts, however (see the Salvage feat description). A character with the Gearhead feat and at least 1 rank in this skill gets a +2 bonus on all Repair checks. Time: See the table for guidelines. A character can make a jury-rig repair as a full-round action, but the work only lasts until the end of the current encounter. Category:Skills